The subject matter of the invention is a pigment-containing foam-forming gel and a device for producing a foam for temporarily coloring hair.
Production of color effects in hair is possible in many different ways. Dye precursors, which penetrate the hair and form a dyestuff there by an oxidation reaction, are used in oxidation hair dyeing compositions and methods. These dyes are permanent and cannot be washed from the hair without further effort. Other possibilities for dyeing hair include using the so-called direct-dyeing dye compounds. These direct-dyeing dye compounds are soluble organic dye compounds, which are absorbed by the hair. Dyed hair color dyed with these latter compounds is comparatively permanent and withstands several hair washings. Frequently color effects are not supposed to be permanent, but instead easily applied and similarly easily removed. One way to achieve this is the use of pigments. Pigments are insoluble colored materials, which can be deposited on the hair. Coloring effects with pigments frequently have the disadvantage that they have a reduced fastness to rubbing, i.e. a reduced friction fastness. There are a series of requirements for a pigment-containing hair treatment composition: a sufficient adherence of the pigment on the hair, as large as possible a friction fastness to mechanical rubbing, easy removability by hair washing and a high color brightness for the treated hair. Furthermore the applied treatment composition, especially when it is a matter of a styling and coloring composition, should impart good shapability and good hold to the hair. At the same time the composition should be in a pleasing and easily handled form for application.
A hair treatment composition in foam form for coloring the hair with a pigment is known from EP 0 172 713. This coloring composition is a foam-aerosol that is present in a non-viscous medium. This type of composition has the disadvantage that it must be shaken prior to use, since the undissolved pigment ingredients settle to the bottom of the aerosol container.